


(Please) Pick Up The Phone

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: BBC Ghosts, Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Ah fuck i cant believe youve done this, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Julian fancies pat but is bad at showing affection, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pat is strong, Self-Harm, Years Later, julian would like to cuddle, pat just wants to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: There's always an ability related to how you died in the afterlife; Julian muses on how he was always linked to mortality.Pat's more concerned with Julian's bloodied tie.





	1. Julian

_It stings today. _

Julian supposes that isn't a great first thought to 'wake' up to- not that ghosts could sleep nor wake (although he thinks it'd be fun if they did, what could ghosts dream about?) mind you. 

He gives a half-hearted chuckle, all to himself, before taking his tie and layering it over the wounds (bleeding today, he noticed. How _do _ghosts bleed? It was another mystery to add to his ever growing pile of questions). 

Ah, yes. 

His pile of questions. 

Like how their ghostly abilities were related to how they died; they're an amusing thought. Julian Fawcett, MP, poltergeist. (He supposes that's fair, politicians hold sway over the world).

Although, once, Pat likened it to the arrow in his neck- something physical that happens, like the scratches and scars crisscrossed over Julian's wrists. (He remembers the shudder and the witty quip he had to hiss to _**get out- **_and he shivers again, dragging the fabric over the open wounds with an audible yelp). 

Perhaps thats why he can move things, he wonders, in the brief pain-struck haze. He was always so... _close_ to death. 


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat notices Julian isn't with the others, like he usually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in julians pov, as it will be throughout the rest of the fic.

Julian regrets not leaving his room as soon as he realises he can 'hear' the others getting up.

Usually, he got up first, but Cap would get out his room first and go 'wake' up Pat, who would then 'wake' up those who weren't out yet; in this time he'd usually sprint out the room and try his best to seem like he hadn't just run from the top floor to the bottom in under a few seconds (if he wasn't bleeding, maybe he'd quip something about it being like his sex life). 

There was the ghostly, almost silent, rap-tap at his closed door (he wonders, briefly, if ghosts can commit suicide, because it'd be easier to do it again) and the concerned words of Pat (he doesn't answer; he doesn't think he can) before the mentioned man walks through the door- 

Julian flinches. 

He hates that he does, when he hears the gasp. He expects a dissapointed look, a sneer- maybe something holding onto his arms so then they could taunt him about the scars, a glare. 

He doesn't expect a _hug_, or Pat's widened eyes; not the sheen to them, the stop of breath when the scout leader realises what's actually _there._

He doesn't bother listening to the words. 

He knows they all say the same things. 


End file.
